dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Cindi and Friends characters
Cindi and Friends is a 2001 Kuboian traditionally animated television series aimed at pre-schoolers. This article features information about the characters who appear on the show. Cindi : Main article: Cindi Sophia Roberts Cindi Sophia Roberts (voiced by Charlie Karma) is the titular character and main protagonist of the show. She is a nine year-old girl who, despite usually being grumpy and hypocritical, cares deeply for her friends, and is always looking out for them. She is shown to be much more mature compared to the other children, and is usually the only one who is able to knock common sense into them. Cindi believes strongly in loyalty and respect for others. Since she is arguably the smartest character on the show (ironically), she is usually the one who helps to solves conflicts and teaches morals to the others. Because of this, she is often seen as a heroine to the other characters on the show, something she isn't too keen on. The adults The social group is run by two staff members; Victoria and Fly. Throughout the show the two are shown to have a crush on each other. Fly Fly (voiced by Tone Riddles) is the "main" staff member of the group. Although he is the one in charge, he is very laid back and often irresponsible, often letting the children to wander about Rainbow Dome as much as they want. He usually goes to Cindi for assistance, usually giving her "special" jobs. Victoria Victoria (voiced by Nanita Freshers) is the second staff member alongside Fly, who she appears to have a crush on despite being much younger than him. She pays more attention to the children than Fly does, but often panics when she is in a conflict. She sees Cindi as a role model, so usually acts her for help when trouble occurs. The other children Cindi has a total of five "friends", all of which attend the same social group as her. Aourine Aourine (pronounced "Oh-reen") is Cindi's blonde-haired friend. She is often the one who plays the "leader" when the group get up to activities in Rainbow Dome, but is not very responsible, and can be very controlling if she is given power. Although Aourine enjoys being in charge, she also gets very nervous easily, and gets embarrassed a lot because of this. In later episodes, she seems to have a crush on her best friend, Quu. Florence Florence (voiced by Nanita Freshers) is Cindi's vain, girly friend, who is obsessed with her looks and enjoys singing. She is shown to get very egotistical when praised, and also has a tendency to show off a lot. Despite being fairly snobby, she does not like others acting as such. Hyh Hyh (pronounced "Hi-yuh") is Cindi's best friend, despite their contradicting personalities. Hyh is very confident, energetic and friendly. He is also very encouraging, and is good at convincing others to play games and spend time with him. Hyh's friendship with Cindi plays a significant role throughout the series. He makes it very clear that he cares a lot of Cindi, as he continuously praises her and frequently goes out of his way to try and make her happy. Cindi is also very fond of Hyh, but tries to not show it in front of the other children. Hyh is also shown to occasionally get very clingy to Cindi. Tanya Tanya is Cindi's bigmouthed and immature friend, who is incredibly egotistical - and doesn't put any effort into hiding this. Since her father, Todd, is very strict, Tanya believes strongly in personal freedom. Unfortunately, it is her freedom which usually comes first. In later episodes, she appears to be best friends with Florence. Quu Quu (pronounced "Cue") is Cindi's lightskinned friend. He is very anxious and quiet, thus doesn't talk much. Quu usually takes the backseat when the others get up to mischief, and sometimes get left out because of this. However, like Cindi, he is more mature than the other four children, though isn't very good at telling them to stop making trouble and is generally passive. In later episodes, he starts getting noticed more often, and now appears to be best friends with Aourine. Minor characters Rob Rob is Rainbow Dome's janitor. He occasionally observes the children when they get up to mischief. Although he watches over them a lot, he generally only speaks to Cindi and Quu. He makes it very clear that he hates his job, and frequently complains about his boss. Kimberly Kimberly is Cindi's radically supportive mother, who appears to just agree with whatever her daughter says and believes. Cindi often refers to her mum as her main role model, and is usually the person Cindi goes to when she is the one in a conflict. Styl Styl is Cindi's simple-minded father. Much like Kimberly, he often just agrees with what his daughter says. He is shown to not have much common sense, and appears to be fairly uneducated. Tutu Tutu is Cindi's five year-old brother. He is shown to be fairly wreckless and curious. Todd Todd (voiced by Tone Riddles) is Tanya's no-nonsense, hypocritical father. Due to his attitude, Todd has a bad habit of trying to take control of everyone and everything, and usually believes that his opinions and ideas are always right. He dislikes Fly due to his carefreeness, and doesn’t seem fond of Cindi's attitude either. Although his views are out of sync with the rest of the characters, he is always willing to join in on special occasions. Skit Skit is a burger van employee, who occasionally shows up to secretly give the children food for free. He appears to have some sort of affiliation with Victoria, who claims that the name he uses is not actually his real name. Category:Cindi and Friends Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Character lists